


Conflict Resolution

by haldoor



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Vague spoilers up to and around mid-Season Two<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I own less of these characters than I'd like; even less of the show, and I make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd, which is very naughty of me, but I'm not sure who would know the show well enough to do it for me.  Hopefully I haven't stepped out of character too much for either of them.  Please point out any glaring errors<br/><b>Summary:</b> Aiden finds Daniel in another bar; this time he stops Daniel before he can hit anyone<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into 'Revenge' territory! I watched Aiden stop Daniel from making too much of a fool of himself in a bar in one episode recently, and my muses decided I needed to write angry sex between them. This is also for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) pool party; [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** , I did it!

A different bar, another day.

Aiden wasn't sure why he'd followed Daniel inside, but something wasn't right about his manner these days, and if Aiden had learned anything from Takeda, it was when to trust his instincts. Daniel was drinking too much, too often, for starters, and Aiden couldn't afford to let that cloud the man's judgment. Daniel might not want Aiden fighting for him, but someone had to make sure he was capable of fighting – and not necessarily with his fists – for himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure today?" Daniel quirked a lip as Aiden took the seat next to him and signaled the barman.

"Mineral water," Aiden ordered, before turning to Daniel. "Just making sure my place on the board is secure."

"What, no fighting my battles for me this time?"

Aiden studied Daniel for a moment before answering. "Perhaps if you didn't drink so much, there wouldn't be so many battles to fight."

Daniel huffed an unamused laugh and looked away. "You don't know anything about me, so don't think you can judge me, Mathis."

Sipping from the mineral water the barman had placed in front of him, Aiden swallowed before answering. "I'm not judging you, Daniel, no matter what you think. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? Why would you help me?"

"For Emily."

Daniel looked at him with complete confusion written across his pretty features. "For Emily?" he repeated. "Why would Emily ask you to help me, and more importantly, why would that make you do it? She's with me now, and I can't see you jumping to the aid of your ex-girlfriend's fiancé unless there's something in it for you."

"There is. If you're still in control of Grayson Global, I get to keep my position." Aiden studied his drink rather than Daniel's face; unsure whether Daniel was buying his explanation.

Daniel took a swig of his drink and then shook his head. "What makes you think I'm likely to lose control of the company?"

Aiden turned his head slowly, looking from the drink in Daniel's hand to his face. "You really think you'll be able to maintain the reins if you keep up what you're currently doing?"

"I can handle the drink."

Aiden just looked at him for a second, then sipped meaningfully from his water once more, his eyes on Daniel over the rim of the glass.

"You don't believe me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Aiden lowered the glass. "I barely know you, but every time I've seen you recently, you've had a glass in your hand. If you need it to prop yourself up for casual encounters, I hate to think how much more you drink when you're making major decisions."

"Get lost, Mathis. I'm sick of hearing this."

"How many do you need before you go to bed at night… with Emily?"

Daniel burst into motion, aiming a punch at Aiden's face that he easily deflected, moving too fast for Daniel's alcohol-impaired action to keep up with. He pushed Daniel's arm up his back, holding him close so he couldn't move. From the corner of his eye, Aiden could see the barman moving nearer, though from the proximity he'd forced on Daniel, the man couldn't possibly see where Aiden had Daniel's arm.

"Now, be a good boy, Daniel. You and I are leaving here and I'm taking you home before you get into any serious trouble."

Daniel's breathing had sped up and they were so close that Aiden could feel his heartbeat.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Daniel grit out, his eyes darting around the room.

"You need any help there?" the barman asked, his tone sounding close to calling for security.

Aiden pushed Daniel's arm higher, making his breath hitch. "We were just leaving, weren't we, Daniel?"

"No…"

Aiden tightened his hold further, and Daniel bit back whatever he'd been going to say, his words sounding strained. "It's fine. We were just leaving, like he said."

The barman furrowed his brows, looking from Daniel to Aiden and then back.

"I'm just taking him home," Aiden said, his voice sounding a lot more relaxed than Daniel's had. He shifted the hand he had on Daniel's hip – stopping Daniel from moving away and out of his grip – fractionally, enough to draw the barman's eye, and in such a way as to suggest something intimate between them. "He's ready for bed now, if you know what I mean." He breathed this last in Daniel's ear, and lifted an eyebrow at the barman.

The barman nodded, his eyes softening in understanding. "Have a good night, gentlemen."

Aiden was aware of Daniel's eyes widening and he felt less stiff suddenly, but he didn't complain. Carefully, Aiden lowered the arm caught between their bodies and whispered softly, "Now pay the man, Daniel, and don't make any sudden moves."

Whatever the barman believed, Daniel didn't argue. He took his arm back, rubbing it with the other hand and then reaching for his wallet as he glared at Aiden. "This isn't the end of this," he murmured too low for anyone beyond Aiden to hear, flicking a few bills out and placing them on the bar.

Aiden waited until he pocketed his wallet again, and shifted closer, slinging an arm across Daniel's shoulder and winking back at the barman, who gave him a knowing smile as he collected the cash from the bar top.

Letting his lips meet Daniel's ear, Aiden wasn't sure if he was continuing the charade for the barman's sake or to freak Daniel out more, as he muttered, "I should hope it's not."

Once outside, Daniel shook his arm off and rounded on him. "What in hell do you think you're doing?"

"Did you think he wouldn't have called security if that had turned into a real fight? Do you think it's good publicity for your family or Grayson Global to get in bar room brawls?" Aiden moved swiftly, pushing pushed Daniel up against the wall before he could reply or move away.

"I'm not talking about that! You could have just… why all the… do you…?"

Daniel didn't seem to know what he was asking, and the disconcertment showing in his eyes and the continued heavy breathing were intriguing.

Aiden thought he got it. "Do you want me to?" he asked, his voice low as he leaned back enough to study the changing expression on Daniel's face.

Daniel shook his head slowly, but his eyes gave him away. Aiden quirked a grin. "For Emily, I'd do almost anything. For you…"

"What?" Daniel managed, a tremble in his voice, "What would you do for me?"

"I wouldn't worry. I'm fairly sure you'll like it." Aiden slid a hand down Daniel's body, reaching between them until he could cup his crotch. He wasn't wrong; it was hard and hot. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private."

Daniel drew in a shaky breath as Aiden squeezed lightly. His voice was squeaky when he spoke again."Yes."

~//~

By the time they'd caught a cab back to the apartment Aiden kept in the city, the air was thick with tension. They'd barely spoken in the cab, too aware of the cab driver offering them furtive glances in the rear-view mirror, and then, inside Aiden's building, the doorman and other residents didn't need to know his business.

For a moment he regretted bringing Daniel home, but then the door was closed behind them and he was pushing Daniel across the living area towards the bedroom, yanking off his own tie as they went, and Daniel was backing into the edge of the mattress, his brown eyes wide as he fell to sitting.

Aiden looked down his nose at Daniel, unbuttoning his white shirt and then shrugging his jacket off.

"Strip," he ordered Daniel as he pulled the shirt tails from his trousers and toed off his shoes.

Daniel gulped visibly, but he moved to obey, never taking his eyes from Aiden's as he rapidly shed every item of clothing and returned to sitting, his erection jutting up from his crotch. He made no attempt to cover it. Aiden's cock throbbed at the sight.

Years ago – before Emily, before his sister had been taken, before he'd so much to worry about – Aiden had indulged in an affair with his employer's son; a beautiful youth who sucked cock better than any woman Aiden had known, and whose eyes were not unlike Daniel's, now that he thought about it. He hadn't revisited his queer side since then, but Daniel's reaction to him had rekindled the fire, and he wanted – no, needed – to do this.

"My guess is you know exactly what to do with this." Aiden flicked his fly open and reached inside, drawing out his rock-hard cock, his lip quirked up at one side as he watched Daniel's eyes drop from his face to his crotch.

Daniel didn't speak as Aiden drew nearer, his hands lifting as if guided by a puppeteer, gripping Aiden's hips and gazing up from under his thick brows as his mouth slid wetly over the head of Aiden's cock.

Aiden slowly let out the breath he'd drawn in, his own hands finding Daniel's hair and gripping it as Daniel drew him in deeper. Closing his eyes momentarily, Aiden leaned his head back, savoring the incredible feeling. And Daniel was nothing if not eager, dragging Aiden nearer and encouraging him to fuck into his mouth.

And Aiden wasn't inclined to look a gift horse in the mouth; he took the opportunity, giving in to his need and – for the first time since that boy all those years ago – forgetting about his bedmate's sensibilities as he thrust as deeply as Daniel would let him. The pleasure was incredible, the power heady, and much as Aiden was tempted to finish exactly where he was, tugging Daniel even closer by his silky hair, what he really wanted was to be buried deeply inside Daniel's no-doubt tight and responsive arse.

"Stop," he ordered, reluctantly pushing Daniel's delicious mouth away and panting to control himself as Daniel's glassy eyes rose to meet his once more. "On your stomach."

Daniel didn't speak. He was panting too, and he wiped his mouth with the back of a hand before flipping over and shifting up the bed, glancing back over his shoulder like he was worried Aiden wasn't going to follow.

Aiden pushed his trousers off, leaving his unbuttoned shirt on, and climbed over Daniel's back, pressing his aching cock into the inviting curve of Daniel's arse as he reached for the drawer in the nightstand. Condoms and lube were both close enough to grab, but it took concentration not to simply get off where he was, sliding back and forth in Daniel's sweat.

Daniel wasn't exactly still beneath him, but there was a quiver in his movements, uncertainty vibrating in the air. Aiden wasn't about to guess what that was about or he might not do what he was about to do. He shifted back far enough to flip the lid on the lube and coat a couple of fingers, dropping the tube and inserting a finger-tip straight into Daniel's hole. Daniel gasped – whether at the cold or the intrusion Aiden didn't know and didn't care – and gave a whole body shudder as Aiden pressed further inside, his other hand reaching for Daniel's hip to steady himself.

It was so hot – so tight – in there, and Daniel's noisy breaths and desperate movements stirred up something deep inside Aiden. Quickly he withdrew the finger, barely having given Daniel the chance to get used to having something inside, and grappled for the condom he'd dropped, tearing into it with his teeth and fumbling it over his cock. His hand trembled in his urgency, but Daniel merely bucked encouragingly under him, groaning as Aiden lined up and pushed inside with one, long, smooth thrust.

Taking a deep breath, Aiden paused for a brief moment, reaching to push Daniel's neck down towards the bedding, and then he was pounding into him, red hot spirals of pleasure shooting through him and pooling low in his balls as orgasm built. Daniel spread his legs wider, shifting awkwardly under him and grunting wetly into the pillow as Aiden continued his assault.

Seconds later, Aiden's vision clouded as he gave one, two, three more thrusts; then he was exploding into climax, his breath tight in his lungs as he collapsed down over Daniel, rocking for a few more seconds before twitching to a stop.

Barely able to hear anything over the thudding of his heart, Aiden slid sideways as Daniel wriggled under him, and his cock slid wetly from Daniel's body. Then Daniel was pushing Aiden away, stumbling off the bed and into the bathroom a few feet away.

Aiden rolled onto his back, letting his breathing even out before he attempted to remove the used condom. He could hear water running in the bathroom and frowned, wondering for the first time if Daniel had gotten anything from what they'd done. He reached for the spot that Daniel's crotch had covered, smirking at the wetness evident there.

Daniel seemed to be taking his time in the bathroom, and after a few minutes, Aiden got up, stripping off the damp shirt he still wore, before heading for the other room too. He stopped in the doorway, curving a hip to lean against the doorjamb and looking towards Daniel at the basin.

"Okay?" he asked, running his eyes over Daniel's naked body as he watched him splash water onto his face.

Daniel paused, and then straightened up, avoiding Aiden's eyes as he reached for a towel. "I should go. Emily…" He abandoned the sentence as he wiped at his face and then hung up the towel, his movements slow and deliberate.

"What about Emily?" Aiden was determined not to let thoughts of her take away the pleasure he'd just had. She'd slept with Daniel too, after all; what better way to bring things full circle than for this to have happened? And Emily could hardly complain if she learned about Aiden and Daniel.

"Nothing." Daniel pushed past Aiden, moving to collect his clothing from the bedroom floor.

Aiden turned to watch him re-dress, not bothering to seek any of his own clothes. "Are you going to tell her about this?"

Daniel huffed as he pulled his trousers on, and then pushed a hand through his hair. "I don’t think she'd appreciate it, do you?" he asked as he finally met Aiden's eyes.

"There's probably a lot that might surprise you about Emily, but you may be right about that."

Daniel seemed to be working something out in his head as he clumsily did up the buttons of his shirt and pulled on his jacket. "This won't be happening again," he got out eventually.

Aiden shrugged, armed folded, as he continued to lean casually against the doorjamb.

Daniel slid his feet into his shoes, his eyes flashing as he smiled grimly at Aiden. "Believe what you like, Mathis, just don't judge my abilities in the boardroom on what happened tonight."

"Oh, I won't, don’t you worry about that."

Daniel gave Aiden one last look, his eyes looking halfway between anger and need, and then shook his head before wordlessly slipping out the door.

Aiden let his eyes rest on the closed door for a few moments, thinking. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to pry Daniel away from Emily when the time came for Aiden to reclaim her. And in the meantime, if the look in Daniel's eye was anything to go by – and despite the words he'd uttered – Aiden had a feeling he could probably expect further similar attempts at conflict resolution between himself and Daniel.

And the thought was far from unappealing.

~//~


End file.
